


Snow Me How You Feel

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Getting Together, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Snowed In, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Being snowed in a cabin helps the boys come clean with their feelings
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954675
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	Snow Me How You Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [realityfallsapart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityfallsapart/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [realityfallsapart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityfallsapart/pseuds/realityfallsapart) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Prompt: stuck with each other (snowed in cabin, magic, on a mission, whatever you got) but bc they cant get away their feelings bubble up to the point of not being able to deny it. sprinkle in some injuries or danger maybe to make it spicy?? 
> 
> ...I kind of went more for emotional whump for Tony, but hopefully you'll like it 😅
> 
> (This was longer than I intended... whoops)

“I managed to send out a distress signal. Hopefully we should be out of here soon” Tony says. “Everything’s going to be fine. I’m sure we’ll be rescued in no time at all.”

Everything was not fine.

This was all his fault.

“We’ll be back at the Tower before dinner” He says, kneeling down on the floor beside the couch. “How’s the…?” He waves at the makeshift bandages wrapped around Steve’s chest.

Tony’s stomach churns violently at the memory off all the blood. Having to cauterise the wound with his repulsor after cutting out the splintered metal from his chest.

“Been better” Steve mumbles, giving him a smile. “You did good. Thanks.”

He doesn’t see how he’s done ‘good’, not when he was the one who put them in this situation. If he had been paying more attention… if he had just listened.

“You don’t have to thank me, Cap” he says. _‘Please don’t. Don’t thank me. Not for this.’_ He looks away to hind the tears gathering in his eyes _‘I did this to you. Me.’_

“Gonna anyway. You probably saved my skin back there.” Steve says. Tony can’t bring himself to believe that. It was him who got Steve into that situation anyway, wasn’t it. “And I know it’s wasn’t exactly easy, stitching me up and all that. You saved me a lot of pain, so thanks.”

Tony sighs. He runs his hands over the edges of Steve’s bandages, ignoring the way he stomach threatens to crawl its way up his throat. The way his heart beats painfully in his cheat, as if it was itself angry at his actions, his choices. He wouldn’t blame it if it were.

“I’m sorry, Steve” Tony says, pulling his hands away.

“It wasn’t your fault, Tony. It’s okay” Steve says, looking right into his eyes.

He can hear it in Steve’s voice that the man truly doesn’t blame him. But he still holds himself to blame, but that was beside the point. That wasn’t what he was apologising for now. “No- I mean-” Tony says, wringing his hands together anxiously. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about, okay. Just… Just focus on getting better”

He knows Steve would rather Bucky were here by his side.

…Maybe Bucky wouldn’t have messed up like he had either.

Tony runs his hand over his face with a tired sigh.

“Tony?” Steve whispers. How could his name feel like a million questions at once?

“Steve.” He responds, because two could play the _name game_.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asks.

“I- well… It’s just that… I know that I’m not the first you’d pick to be stuck with” he says.

“Whataya talkin’ about, Tony.” The man whispers. “You’re brilliant. If there were anyone I’d trust to get me out of this situation it’s you.”

“I don’t mean like that”

“Then how do you mean it?” Steve asks, frowning.

“I hate to break it to you, Cap, but your crush on your best friend isn’t exactly subtle. So if it is meant to be a secret…” Tony shrugs and looks away, not able to look Steve in the eyes.

When Steve says nothing Tony turns back to look at him. He isn’t sure if he can decipher the expression on Steve’s face… honestly, he isn’t sure he’s brave enough for that. It was one thing to know that his feeling had no hope of being reciprocated, it was another to hear it from the person themselves. Or in his case, persons.

It was a unique hell to of had fallen in love with two people who not only didn’t love him back, but only had eyes for one another. He didn’t have a chance with either of them.

“I know you love him, Cap” Tony whispers. He shakes himself mentally and puts on a smile. “It’s alright. You know, it’s legal these days, right? Love is love and all that. If… if anyone has anything to say about who you choose to love, just send them my way. ...Okay?”

More silence from Steve.

“You okay there, Cap? You are kind of staring to worry me a litt-”

Tony’s words are cut off by Steve’s lips crashing against his own. His brain short-circlets. Shuts down completely. He can’t believe Steve’s kissing him. This can’t be happening.

“What about Bucky?” Tony gasps. “I thought-? You love him?”

“I love you too, Tony” Steve says, trying to chase Tony’s lips. “Please”

Tony needs no more prompting, throwing himself into Steve’s arms. Steve groans in pain but doesn’t allow him to pull back.

They curl up together on the couch, holding each other close as they explore each other’s mouths. Time passes without barely any notice.

Suddenly door opens with a load bang, making them jump. Cold, frosty air pools into the cabin as Bucky walks in. “Rescue’s here”

Both of them stare at Bucky, standing in the doorway, neither knowing what to say.

They watch as a look of heartbreak quickly flashes across Bucky’s face as he realises what they were doing, before it hidden behind an expressionless mask just as fast. “I’ll leave you guys to it.” The man says, turning to leave. “Uhh, congrats, by the way. I’ll be in the Quinjet. Don’t take too long”

“ ** _Bucky, wait!_** ”

Tony is shocked to find that it was him who had called out. “Wait.” He says. “Look, it’s not what you think it is. Not exactly, anyway”

“What are you-” Bucky says. “How is this not what I think it is? Look, I’m not… I’m happy for you guys. You both deserve something good”

“So do you, Buck.” Steve says.

Bucky shrugs and looks away.

“Sit with us” Tony pleads, patting the spot beside him.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea”

“Well, I think it’s a wonderful idea. An absolutely fantastic idea.” Tony says “I think we need to talk”

After a long silence Bucky grumbles, “alright.” He makes his way over to the couch slowly, wearily. He sits down beside Tony, careful not to nudge Steve. “So…”

Tony goes through all the ways he could say it. But none of them feel… quite right. He doesn’t want there to be any room for misunderstanding between them.

An idea occurs to him and he looks over to Steve, hoping the man could read it in his face was he was planning to do. Steve looks at him with understanding. He searches Steve face for any hint that this was a bad idea, but finds none.

Feeling confident, Tony takes Bucky’s face in his hands. He takes in a deep breath before he leans in and kisses him.

Bucky melts into him for a second before pulling back with a sharp jerk. But that one second was enough to tell him all he needed to know.

“What the hell, Stark” Bucky growls. “You don’t go around kissin’ other guys in front of your fella”

“We love you” he says.

Bucky’s face goes slack with shock. “What?” he whispers.

“We love you” He repeats. Steve nods in agreement.

“You do?” Bucky asks, searching both their faces.

“Yeah, pal” Steve says.

“I think we should talk” Tony says, a smile pulling at his lips.

An answering smile forms on Bucky’s face. “I think you’re right.”

* * *

Tony stares at the snowed in door. “Well… this is embarrassing…”

“You don’t say” Steve grumbles beside him.

They hadn’t meant to fall asleep. But they did. And now they were snowed in… again. And in need for another rescue.

“Guess you better send out another distress call” Bucky says.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
